Filtration vessels and coalescers are generally known in the prior art such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,647 to Perry Jr. et al.; U.S. Publication Number 2012/0210688 to Burns et al.; U.S. Publication Number 2013/0062273 to Burns et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,738 to Burns et al., the entire disclosures of each of these references being incorporated by reference as the different aspects of the present invention may be employed and improvements apply to these prior known filtration vessels and coalescing systems.
Certain aspects are also particularly applicable to a two stage filtration system such as shown in the '647 patent and the '688 publication. These particular types of filtration vessels are known and sold under the name GEMINI available from Peco Facet, a CLARCOR company located in Mineral Wells, Tex. Generally, in these types of systems, a gaseous fluid such as natural gas or other industrial gases are forced through different filter stage elements high pressure allowing for various contaminant removal from the gaseous fluid. Oftentimes, the removal involves removal of oils and other hydrocarbons including crude oil for example, that may be entrained as droplets within the gas stream. It is quite desirable to obtain a high efficiency of removal while satisfying sufficient flow and production rates through the vessel.
Currently, with many of the production sites, there are radical hydrocarbons that are a lot harder to coalesce such as in the fracking regions and certain oil and gas production regions. While GEMINI vessels existing such as covered by the aforementioned '688 and '647 patents or publications provide for a certain amount of filtration and capabilities, further improvements are discussed herein.